Revolution: Tokyo Mew Mew: The Next Generation
by Beryl Mirage
Summary: Decades have passed since the defeat of Deep Blue. The aliens have lived in concord until one woman sparks an outburst with her proposed 'revolution'. Due to this threat, new mews have been created. Can the Mews work together to bring concord between the aliens and humans or will they fail? And will new enemies join forces with old ones?
1. Birth of a Revolution

**Kindly note: **This story is a revised version of_ Tokyo Mew Mew: The Next Generation_ posted **April 2013**. The story has the same characters (some renamed **Gekido** is now** Mariko** and **Ookami** is now **Ruka**.) and storyline, just hopefully executed better meaning longer and more descriptive.

Any similarities between this and any stories posted in the past 2 - 5 months is purely coincidental. I only became aware of stories with similar wording after I posted this story. I have neither read/nor I am I reading these stories of similar wording ,much less copying, as I've stated before the storyline is the same as it was _seven_ months ago. I apologize if any confusion was caused.

* * *

Prologue

Rebel or non-rebel.

_There is no in-between, either you are or you're not._

_Either you are for the proposed revolution or shamed as "passive cowardly onlooker"._

_You would think, a people who have been with each other through thick and thin for several generations would work together. Those who passed before the could see the light above hoped their children would be able to but the three brave ones put a stop to this repetitive cycle, but she states otherwise... she believes it will begin again._

_In Mariko's words..._

_"My dear, we just want to take back what is rightfully ours."_

_I remember that day, like it was yesterday...when she unveiled her plan._

_But I was too much of a coward to stop her..._

* * *

_She stood outside the opening of the cave, listening to the hushed tones and irritated hisses that escaped from underground. As she leaned forward she lost her footing and collided with the rocky ground. She pushed her red locks out of her face and straightened up with a groan running a finger over the small cut on her thigh._

_It's like their planning a conspiracy…_

_She reluctantly took a step forward, placing one foot on the artificial stairs that led deep into the caves below the city. As she continued down the voices became louder and the dull flicker of a torch became brighter._

_"Do you think it's time?" a male cyniclon asked turning to the woman who came to his shoulder. A fang escaped her mouth and pressed against her pale lips._

_"Quite,Haru" she replied "It's now or never…" with that he ushered her to follow. He glanced back causing the red-head to flattening the dust cave walls._

_"I've prepared the ship for you…" at that statement the young cyniclon's brow furrowed as she followed them. She heard a small rumble as a stair began to crumble below her feet. She tried to teleport but she had already hit the ground with a thud._

_"We've been exposed!" Haru hissed dropping the torch and the ground and stomping it with his foot. The woman growled as she picked up the long object and ran it across the ground, the friction causing it to ignite._

_"Mariko," Haru growled as the younger cyniclon's amber orbs slowly opened. "What are we going to do?!" he hissed. "She'll tell everyone,"_

_"She won't" the woman stated, confidence evident in her voice. "Unless she wants to meet the same fate the last person who did, whom failed to comply..." she murmured. The red-head looked up at the two cyniclons who simply glowered at her._

_"Mariko," she hissed weakly._

_"What are you doing?" Mariko asked glaring down at the girl._

_"Eavesdropping?" Ruka's head dropped in defeat as she sighed. Mariko turned to Haru who sighed deeply._

_"Bring the other Rebels...and we'll all decide what to do with her..." Mariko said as Haru nodded obediently, teleporting._

_"What are you doing?" Ruka spat as Mariko rose a fine eyebrow under her raven fringe. "I heard all your plans..and propaganda,". Ruka remembered how Mariko would roam the streets of the city sharing her 'propaganda'. Some shrugged it off, others thought she was crazy but she would always have her three allies who would stand by her._

_"How can it be propaganda when it's true?" she sneered, her dark blue eyes glinting. "Look around you, the water is no longer pure the ground is hard and sterile," she pushed the girl's head back causing her to fall backwards._

_"And all in all Earth was ours to begin with..."_

_"But Mariko-"_

_"Coward."_

* * *

_Ruka stared up at the ceiling of the chamber, listening to the footsteps that echoed throughout the underground chambers. Being down there made the red-head uncomfortable, it was after all a place where her people had spent countless centuries suffering,but the sight old, broken, dusty incubators made her feel sick. A sharp voice broke her thoughts._

_"So this is the threat to our plans?" a woman asked, disappointment evident in her voice. "She'll be easy to deal with," The fair-haired girl pulled her katana out of its sheath. She glared at Mariko with sharp green eyes. "How much have you heard?" She yanked Ruka off the ground causing the girl to shield her face._

_"Mariko please-" she whimpered._

_"Let her go..." Mariko commanded, the green-eyed cyniclon reluctantly released Ruka from her grip._

_"What are you doing?" the girl asked her leader. "She'll just go back and tell...she may be your cousin but she'll just be like the others we've put out of the way-"_

_" Aya, Jun" Mariko said sternly ensuring she had their full attention. "Her skills could aid us greatly,"_

_"What makes you think I'd join you?" Ruka asked holding her dagger behind her back. Mariko smiled at this twirling her fang between her long fingers._

_"If you'd been listening to what I've said for the past times you've snooped you'd have heard what our studies revealed to us...Mew Aqua is gradually fading from this world..."_

_"Your lying!"_

_"In denial are we?" Mariko simpered. "Since fools like you simply can't stand the truth...I'll just stir up longing for earth in everyone..." she said smiling at her supposedly fool proof plan._

_"It's not long before we return to that state of unrest and longing..." Aya hissed, her snake-like eyes focusing on Ruka's expression._

_"The rivers are drying up, the land is infertile..." Jun murmured. "Your father and uncles can only lie to their own people so much..." at this Ruka's determined expression fell into one of fear._

_"We just need to return to earth and collect more Mew Aqua" Mariko sighed mockingly. Aya and Jun exchanged confused expression while Haru looked on from an appropriate distance. "Do you want our parents to appear as fools in front of the entire population?"_

_"No, but- Mew Aqua was made to protect earth not rebuild a broken land like Neo-Cynith..."_

_"Exactly," Mariko said walking towards Ruka who leaned back wearily. "It's a simple mission, nothing drastic and you can return home occasionally..." Aya and Jun sighed as Mariko spun her lies like silk._

_"So you're just planning to get some more?" Ruka said her voice wavering with hope._

_"Yes..." Mariko said, lies rolling off her tongue._

_"Well I thought you planning something evil...I wouldn't put it past you." Ruka said standing up, receiving a glare from Mariko for her words."Life here's getting pretty mundane," Mariko grabbed unto Ruka's arm in mid-teleport._

_"Remember do not tell anyone about this...or you will bring our fathers shame and bring about mas hysteria among our people.." Mariko said to which Ruka replied with a quick nod. Mariko let go allowing the red-head to vanish from sight._

_"Mariko..." Jun paused " I thought you said ,Mew Aqua was made to protect earth not rebuild a broken land like Neo-Cynith..."_

_"We can't possible tell Ruka about our true motives...she would have never joined...but until we do it will be too late for her turn back..."_

* * *

Your reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**EDIT:** I changed back my wording as three new stories have come it with similar wording. Since there is an indifference to this I will continue as I originally did.


	2. Fear

Note:

Kami - Japanese god or deity.

Konton - Chaos

Junjo - Peace.

* * *

The small crowds parted in two akin to the red sea as a group of armed men made their way through a tiny village. It was much different the city, tiny houses composed slab of indigenous rock as opposed to the towers of the city made from metal. The woman who lived there had long shawls of cloth covering their bosom and nether regions while men simply tied a cloth round their hips which draped at their knees.

One let boy ran from his mother's protective embrace and to the Rebels who simply sneered at his small demeanour.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed causing the male rebels to snort, slackening their grips on the weapons.

"Run back to your mother, little boy," one man said. The boy looked up at him, the man's eyes were masked by his long dark fringe, only allowing little glints of his eyes to show.

"No get out of our village!" the boy continued only further angering the Rebel. Her grabbed the boy's small shoulder and shook it hard.

"Go...back...to...your…mother…" he hissed lowly.

"Let go of my son!" a man barked. The rebel straightened up to see a lanky man gentle push his mate out of his way.

"At what cost," another Rebel spoke up. The man's eyes simply swiveled away from the taller, robust men.

"That's the probably with you peasants...it wouldn't be this way if you would only join us…" the man stared at the villagers, most watching them stony-eyed.

"I'll let you cowards off easily," the head Rebel stated, releasing the little boy, he staggered backwards with a whimper. His mother ran up to him scooping him into her warm embrace.

"Next time this fifthly village will be a ghost town…" the citizens watched an a the men sauntered down the rough path, long weapons glinting in the rays of Neo-Cynith's closest star.

* * *

Three cyniclon's sat cross-legged on the dusty ground, eyes closed, lips in tight frown. Long robes brushing the ground. One of them gave an exasperated sigh, disrupting the silence. A torch's flame flickered in the background as a draft blew into the underground chamber.

"This is so boring…" she whined, pushing her sand-colored hair from her face. She simply received a glare from the two beside her.

"No one said it's supposed to be fun,Kiiro," the other replied, un-crossing her legs and giving them a stretch. The eldest and last girl hissed in frustration.

"We cannot simply live down here, while these so-called 'revolutionists' run a muck…." she said standing above them.

"Um…" Kiiro started "But what are we supposed to do?''

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already?" the eldest asked covering her face with palm.

'No...yes," Kiiro muttered sheepishly. "Don't get mad Shinku…" she grabbed the other girl's arm shaking it frantically as she watched Shinku's nostrils flare.

"Azura do something!" Kiiro squealed "She's getting mad!"

"With sisters like you…" Shinku sighed while the two looked up at her helplessly with bronze and blue eyes. She looked heavenward the fuzzy memory coming to light. "Maybe this story will remind you..."

"I love stories, don't you Azura?" Kiiro said clapping her hands, Azura's eyebrow slowly arched with disapproval.

"Quite," Azura mumbled flatly. The two younger sisters couldn't deny that Shinku was a great storyteller. Her contralto voice caught the mood and her descriptions made it seem like the event was happening right before her.

"Do you want to hear the one about our Imperial Mother?" Shinku asked, as Kiiro nodded ecstatically.

"Well then...

_The cyniclons rose from the earth, or at least that's what history stated, millions of years ago. Long, long, loooong before the first human evolved from them. The lived in concord and prosperity. If a human was to see earth like this it would have been unrecognisable. To protect earth from external and internal factors Mew Aqua was created. It was a neutral object, of supernatural powers which could be easily used by either a force of good or evil._

_To protect it, Kami Junjo fused her powers into it, as long as the cyniclons kept positive outlook all would be well, after all Mew Aqua was effect by the emotions of the ones preserving it or using it._

_Konton watched on as earth began to suffer with environment factors, it was of course a natural process of a planet's life, but the cyniclons fell into despair. He slithered down from blank desolate space he occupied. He promised them a better a home….as their despair heightened, the effect of mew aqua weakened._

_The cyniclon's searched vainly for a home before finally settling on what was later called Neo-Cynith. As Konton thrived, Junjo weakened her people had turned against them...well not all. She had us…_

_In a last resort effort Junjo sealed her self and Konton away into the spiritual plane, inaccessible to any mortal being. Despite this she and her evil counterpart could still converse with the cyniclons._

_Konton grew tired waiting for someone to manipulate to his wishes. Millions of years later he saw three men planning of which to take back earth. He dubbed himself Deep Blue. He told them he would help the succeed in reclaiming earth._

_Little did they know he simply wanted to destroy it…_

"Shinku!" a voice barked "I don't like that story it's scary!" Kiiro shrieked.

"It's not scary its fact," Shinku mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "Do you remember what we are supposed to do now?"

"Oh," Azura said pursuing her lips "It's that time already?"

* * *

They frowned bitterly, bowing reverently as the skies around them twisted and morphed into different colors. The long locks of their hair draped in front of their faces as they knelt even further.

"Junjo...please hear us…" Shinku mumbled, pushing her auburn hair from her face. Azura looked at her curiously before averting her gaze forward.

Silence...

Skinku's expression soured as she cried out again.

"Please...they plan to destroy everything…" she whispered, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I hear you Shinku…" a voice replied causing the three shoot up from their crouched positions.

"So you are alive-" Kiiro quickly bit her tongue as Shinku sent an icy glare her way.

"Yes, my faithful followers, a spirit never dies and I would never turn my back on you…" she said her voice fading into the background.

"Please Junjo what are we supposed to do, I -I I'm afraid...Mariko may try to awaken your evil counterpart…"

"Fear not...for I have chosen seven girls to defend earth and hopefully bring concord between the cyniclons and humans,"

"Who are they?" Azura asked.

"You will know her by the mark of their skin..." Junjo murmured, while the siblings exchanged curious glances. "Time will reveal them..."

"But why do we need the help of humans?" Azura asked with a scowl.

"Only human can host the DNA of the Red Data Animal…."

"What's a red data animal?" Kiiro spoke up interrupting Junjo and receiving a glare from Shinku and Azura. "And why are they all 'hers'?"

" Females of the human species have mitochondrial DNA allow more space for the Red Data animal, as opposed to a male," Junjo paused before continuing, ensuring she hadn't gone down on a tangent. "A Red Data Animal is an animal of which its DNA has evolved due to its rarity-

"Oh" Kiiro said satisfied as her curiosity died down.

"Yes, Kiiro," Junjo's voice was laced with an undertone of irritation. "And it is the duty of you three to guard them with your lives…."

"Yes Junjo," they chorused together.

"Be sure to find them before my brother does...disguise yourselves but be sure your human form doesn't throw you out of balance…."

"Yes Junjo…"

"Farewell…"

"Wait!" Kiiro screamed. "Junjo!"

"Yes..." Junjo hissed wearily.

"Will you take the form of a human like Konton did?" Kiiro asked.

"Time will tell..._farewell_." Junjo stressed the last word, hoping Kiiro would stop with her inquisitiveness.

* * *

Your reviews are appreciated.


End file.
